Some network devices (e.g., router, switch, server, and the like) include power sourcing equipment (PSE) that enables the network device to provide both data and power over the same Ethernet cable to a powered device (PD). A recent trend is to communicatively couple consumer products (e.g., appliances, lighting fixtures, exercise machines, etc.), environmental controls (e.g., thermostats, meters, pumps, etc.), and many other types of components to the Internet. Providing such connectivity is referred to generally as the Internet of Things or more broadly as the Internet of Everything. One example of achieving this connectivity is by using network devices to both provide a data connection as well as DC power to the consumer products, environmental controls, and the like.
However, updating software or hardware executing in the network devices may cause data and power interruptions in the connected PDs. That is, because the PoE application is executed by the operating system, if the operating system is unavailable while being upgraded, then the PoE application is also unavailable thereby preventing the network device from providing data communication and power to the PD. Although losing the data connection may be acceptable since the PD can continue to operate in its current state, losing the power connection may cause a safety hazard. For example, if the PD is a light fixture in a house, then losing the data connection simply means the light remains in its current state (e.g., “on” or “off”). But if the light relies on the network device for power, then the light is forced to turn off. Doing so may cause a safety hazard for someone in the home who is currently using the light to, for example, navigate a flight of stairs.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.